Gravity Games
by Rock Junkie and DikiCat
Summary: By Rock Junkie. "You, Harry, are about to see exactly why magical rooms should never be underestimated." Twinscast/Harry, Hot!slash,PWP, one shot.


**Gravity Games / By Rock Junkie**

(Disclaimer: I, Rock Junkie, do NOT, under any circumstances, own any of the characters and/or places mentioned here. Wish I did, though. I could really use the money.)

This is set between chapters 17 and 18 in the story "**Making it to the movies: How to become a porn star**".

You don't have to read it to understand this, but I sure as hell recommend it.

Enjoy, R&R!

--RJ--RJ--89078--RJ--RJ--

It took a moment to realize where the twins were taking him, but when he did, Harry turned the tables and started to drag THEM down the rest of the corridor on the seventh floor.

The rest of the school was either asleep (it **was** quite late) or still in the great hall, shell shocked or hot and bothered.

And how could they not be, after that classical display of 'Oh **no**, I put the wrong videotape in the box'? (Insert innocent tone and puppy eyes look)

When they got there, Harry barely had a glimpse of that long stretch of wall which conceals the most wonderful room in all of Hogwarts before being smothered with hot twin Weasley against the opposite wall, the bottom of the portrait frame digging into his back. George kissed him fiercely, determined to distract Harry from what his brother was up to. The boy cooperated amazingly well, diving head-first into the kiss and sending hands everywhere.

After a short while of frantic grouping and tongue battling, a joyful cry of "Ah ha!" was heard and Harry and George pulled apart to see Fred standing in front of the open door of the room of requirement, grinning his head off.

"You and I, dear brother, have managed to do something that no one had ever managed to do before, as far as I know. And you, Harry, are about to see **exactly** why magical rooms should **never** be underestimated."

George continued.

"Do you remember, last summer, you told us about what muggles managed to do without magic, and showed us a movie about space-stations and how they got to space and walk on the moon, on the tell-you-a-vision? Very inspiring, that was. So my darling brother and I read a few books about it and came up with this **splendid** idea. Let's go see if it really worked, shall we? Harry, go in first."

Harry walked to the door and looked inside curiously. The room was quite large and square looking. The door was positioned right in the middle of the wall, a few meters away from the other walls, floor and ceiling which all looked the same, with handles every few feet and padding. It was all grayish-white, but there was still light in the room.

It kinda looked like a cell in an asylum.

He gave the twins a questioning look. Fred went to stand beside him and draped his arm over his shoulder.

"Beauty ain't it?" He said. "Go on, have a closer look!"

Without warning, Fred pushed him in and Harry stumbled violently inside, raising his hands up with a shout to protect his head from the crashing fall down to the floor below.

Which didn't come.

Strange.

Harry waited a little, thinking that he must be still falling. The door **was** pretty high up from the floor, after all, and the crash was unavoidable. But then-

Something cushiony bumped gently against the back of his head.

He opened his eyes.

"What the **hell**-??"

He wasn't falling anymore, that's for sure. But he didn't know where the floor was anymore, either. It all looked the same, just gray cushions and handles covering the walls all around him. And his legs- there was nothing supporting him. He was floating in midair.

A joys whoop came from somewhere beneath him and he turned his head sharply- only to cause the rest of his body to follow just as sharply and keep him spinning slowly on that axis. Feeling a bit nauseated and vertigo, he reached out and grabbed on to one of the handles on the wall. He tried looking down again, slowly.

The twins floated up to him like two fish swimming in water. Pushing the air around them with their hands and feet, they finally got to Harry and grabbed on to handles beside him.

"Isn't this great? We're floating! There's no gravity to pull us down! I've always wanted to fly by myself…" George sighed, then added, "And think of all the things we could do…"

"Hay! Check this out!" said Fred, taking off his shoe, "let's see what happens!" Putting his other arm through the handle, he flattened his body against the wall, took aim, and threw his shoe as hard as he could against the opposite wall. The shoe catapulted; hurtling in the air in circles, it banged against the wall and bounced right back off it, and to the wall above them. From there it continued to the wall below, to which it bounced right back up like some kind of wired ping-pong ball, but much, much slower and shoe shaped. It lost its acceleration and Fred shot out to get it.

He landed on the opposite wall but managed not to bounce off again by grabbing another handle.

"Woohoo!!" Shouted George, and he lunched himself off into the empty space of the room, all the while taking off his clothes which bobbed this way and that along his path.

"Come on!" Shouted Fred, then grabbed Harry by the arm and took him to the center of the room.

George was floating in a very weirdly impossible angle compared to him. Harry's feeling of vertigo intensified.

"Look at it this way," Said the twin, while he and his brother started to undress Harry from different and very worrying directions, "there** is** no up or down. There's only us, and the walls."

"Maybe," His brother continued while he tossed Fred's underwear to who cares where, "it would be easier if you thought of it as being underwater- without the actual water. Either way is good."

He then stopped talking so he could start licking at Harry's ass upside-down (or downside-up, or sideways, depends on how you look at it) and spared his legs for better access to his crack and balls, while Fred kissed his chest and nipples. It's almost superfluous to say that Harry's sense of vertigo was pretty much gone instantaneously.

"Would you look at that…? Harry, you've been keeping from us. No wonder you were so fidgety tonight…"

"You bad, naughty boy…"

Fred licked around the toy still stuck in Harry's ass from this afternoon. Though, when he played with himself before the movie, he didn't know just how **much** that gift was going to add to tonight's entertainments.

George, at the other end of his body, turned himself around somehow, so that his head joined his brother's between Harry's legs. But Harry somehow met George's 'other' head instead. And he started to suck.

Using his hands, he pulled the twin's cock into his mouth, encouraging him to fuck his mouth. In turn, George pushed his pelvis forward, which caused Harry's head to move backwards from the force, dragging the rest of his body, and therefore the twins who were holding on (among other things), with him.

They spun, the whirled, they laughed.

They started all over again.

Fred was determined to take out Harry's toy with his mouth, just like Harry was determined to suck George's cock, and George was determined to help his dear brother. They ended up holding to a few of the handles to steady themselves, but they managed.

The room filled with moaning and grunting as they all worked on their goals.

Harry, seeing Fred's rather neglected cock from the corner of his eye, made a grab at it and guided it to George's ass, which was still moving duo to Harry's sucking. Fred got the hint, licked his hand, and prepared his brother awkwardly. George, in turn, redoubled his effort to take out Harry's toy, and when Fred finally slid in, the toy was out.

The twins gave a delighted moan while proceeding to rim and suck to their heart's content.

Eventually, it became too much for the famous boy to take.

"Fuck me," He gasped as he let George out of his mouth. "Please, need it, now,"

The twins stopped and looked at each other.

"Okay then," They said together.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, black chords appeared and bound Harry by his arms and legs in the middle of the room. The chords seemed to be coming out of the walls around them.

"Whoever came up with this room is a genius. **What** would we have done without it?"

"Mmm." said Harry, because at that exact moment his mouth was filled with George's cock again.

Using the chords to steady himself, the twin Weasley started fucking his mouth in earnest.

"Merlin, I **love** your mouth…" George grunted, and Harry rocked back and forth in his strange, make-shift sling, the chords keeping him from flying away in any direction.

"And I love your ass…" said Fred, and then slid right in from an otherwise impossible angle, hitting quite a few enjoyable spots on the way.

"Mmm!" Harry grunted, his mouth otherwise occupied. He always liked being fucked from both ways, but **this** was taking it up a notch.

Other chords suddenly latched out, grabbing at Harry and folding him this way and that while they fucked, bringing very strange but unbelievingly exquisite results.

"Ugh, this, so, fucking, good," Panted George, as the boy sucking his cock moaned and gave a particularly hard suck and nip, "gonna, no, yesssss right there…"

On that whim of sudden inspiration, George changed angles slightly, and bent Harry a little so that the movements of Fred fucking the boy's ass were right in front of his face.

He started to lick.

"Ohh **God**," Fred moaned and quickened the pace, sending everybody back and forth harder, faster, the chords tangling more and more around them.

In, out, slurp, suck, lick, nip, in, out, in, "Oh, yes, yesssss…"

They kept it up for a while, none of them wanting to end it too soon. They didn't even notice they were spinning around themselves, and the room compelling to their sub- conscious wishes.

Suddenly, all movements stopped.

"Harry," Harry heard one of the twins pant, "Harry, open- open your eyes. Look…"

He opened his eyes.

And he gasped in wonder from the sheer dirtiness and **hotness** of it all.

Mirrors.

Mirrors, everywhere; on the walls in every angle, in the air flouting around them, mirrors in every direction, all of them reflecting everything they were doing and every body part, things you couldn't see normally, but can see now.

Harry was enflamed.

"Look at yourself…" said George from his position in front of his groin, "look at how sexy you are…"

He caught the twin's eyes in one of the flouting mirrors. The pure lust in them made him moan. Then he shifted his gaze back to the mirrors all around them, filling the air between the chords, their bodies, and the gray cushion walls. The fractions of skin and organs in them, sweet fever of debauchery...

They moved again. But this time, he kept his eyes open and attentive.

"Faster," Fred gasped, and they sped up. George sucked on Harry's cock, and then went to lick around his balls and the place where Fred's cock slid in and out of Harry's ass. Harry gave back in kind by sucking on George's cock like candy. Fred just fucked as deep as he could.

The sights and sounds became too much for them all.

"Mmm!" The boy mewled around hard Wesley flesh and everything exploded.

Harry came first with convulsions that brought the other two to the edge with him, twitching and licking and pumping to completion.

"Ahhh!!" - "Mmm!" - "Mmm hmm!"

The black chords slowly unraveled from around Harry's body and left his feeling like he was missing something. The feeling went away when the twins came up and hugged him from both sides.

"That was brilliant!" said George, and then added, "Hay, the mirrors are gone! Interesting. I wonder…" he mused, watching as their bodily fluids flouted away like weird stubborn rain drops.

All of the sudden, gravity decided to come back and stay for good.

They all shouted in surprise and Harry suddenly had a flash from his muggle life time- Wile E. Coyote, bringing up a little sign that says "Bye Bye" a second before he falls down a very high cliff.

They crashed. But it wasn't painful as they anticipated. Apparently, the floor wanted to change too- Into a big, triple-king-sized floor-bed. That is, bed-floor, with cushions, covers, and everything.

"Wicked!" The twins exclaimed together.

"Well, that takes care of were we're going to sleep tonight," said Fred.

"I **love** this room!" said George. "We should come _**here**_ more often." He winked at Harry.

Harry laughed. "That was a first. Space-fucking! Wa-ah-ow…" he yawned. "So hot…"

"Go to sleep. We don't want to keep you from your beauty slumber…" said Fred.

"Yeah, go have sweet dreams about cushiony rooms and flying fairies..." George laughed, "We have work to do. Off you go!" he shooed him off.

"Why can't I stay here?"

"Silly boy…" Fred whispered in his ear and George nuzzled his neck. "We can't let you do that… we need to keep you wanting more…"

"And besides, what will our dear headmaster think if he comes to us, looking for an explanation, and finds you here, with us, naked? Oh, no no no."

"Not that we plan on hanging around that long, but still. Go sleep. We'll see you around, the next time we want to destroy young fragile little minds."

And with a slight smile, Harry got dressed and got back to his room for the night.

_Fin. _

--RJ-#-RJ-#-RJ--

A/n:

There you go! As promised.

As you may (or may not) have guessed, not all of this is me. First of all:

The room was modified (a lot!), but still taken from a book called "**Enders Game**" by Orson Scott Card. You people out there should read it!

The mirrors were DikiCat's idea.

The rest… is me.

I always wondered what weightless space sex would look like, and decided to experiment. I think the chords where there just to help them out a little, keep things stable. I had to take the laws of physics into account here too, you know. Things don't just stop if there is nothing there to stop it especially if there is no gravity.

God, I love sci-fi and fantasy. Even more when they are put together.

Tell me, what you think?

Love,

Rock Junkie.

P.s: Has enyone done this before?


End file.
